1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to air conditioning apparatuses, e.g. for heating or cooling air, and, in one aspect to such apparatuses with a coil in a plenum box.
2. Description of Related Art
In various prior art air conditioning systems the blower of a furnace is used to propel air through a transition member connected to the furnace, through a coil, and into a plenum box. Through various openings in the plenum box air exits into conduits which carry it to various locations.
These prior art systems are relatively complex since they require a transition member and also the various connections between the transition member and the coil housing and between the coil housing and the plenum box. These systems are inefficient since the air moves from the coil in one direction, hits the interior of the plenum box, changes direction, and then exits, often after multiple encounters with the plenum's interior. The dimensions of the transition member and the dimensions of the connecting members often depend on the size of the coil that is used; so that even if several locations have an identical blower, different transition members, etc. may be required.
In accordance with 37 C.F.R. .sctn.156, the following are disclosed:
"Ruud ElectricFurnaces," Ruud Air Conditioning Division, 1988.
"Cased Horizontal Furnace Coils Model 519E," Payne Air Conditioning, April, 1990.
"Ruud Indoor Coils," Ruud Air Conditioning Division, 1989.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,022,523 discloses an air conditioning apparatus with a blower in an enclosure and a U-shaped duct with a discharge opening. Both heat exchange elements and cooling coils are disposed in the U-shaped duct.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,372,870 discloses an air treating assembly which includes a condensing unit, exhaust and air intake assembly, a filter, a blower assembly, a heater, a cooling coil and a mixing damper assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,758 discloses an air mixing apparatus for controlling air flow in a duct, having blowers that blow air through a heating unit and through a cooling unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,411,569 discloses a combined heating-cooling unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,487 discloses an air handling unit with a housing enclosing blowers, a heating element, and a cooling element.
U.S Pat. No. 3,540,526 discloses a rooftop air conditioning unit having a blower and evaporator coil through which air is blown and then flows out from a housing outlet.
U.S Pat. No. 3,625,022 discloses an air conditioning unit with a blower and coils. Conditioned air is exhausted into a chamber from which air-conveying conduits extend
U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,178 discloses an air mixing box for transferring conditioned air.
There has long been a need for an efficient air conditioning apparatus which utilizes the blower of a gas or electric furnace. There has long been a need for such an apparatus which is simple, easily made, easily installed, and easily accessed. There has long been a need for such an apparatus which efficiently moves cooled air (or heated air) from a plenum box. There has long been a need for such an apparatus that can efficiently accommodate different size, shape, and type coils.